New Friends
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: Roommates at NYU, Carol Seaver and Samantha Micelli are becoming fast friends, even though not all parents involved are excited about the new friendship


It was very difficult for Samantha Micelli to walk down the hallway of New York University. She was away from home and heading for the brave new college world. With an arm full of books, Samantha opened her door. Her roommate, Carol Seaver, looked up from the desk when the door opened.

"Hi Carol." Samantha said.

"Oh hi Sam." Carol responded.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Samantha asked trying to make conversation. Carol looked at her and took off her reading glasses.

"I'm just going home. My parents and my siblings have wanted me to go home and see them. I haven't really left campus since school started." Carol said. Samantha nodded.

"I hear you. I'm the same way." Samantha stated.

"Who was that blonde woman that came up and saw you last week?" Carol questioned.

"Oh, that was Angela. My dad works for her, we live with her." Samantha replied.

"Works for her?" Carol asked with a smile.

"Yes, there isn't anything between my dad and Angela. She's kind of stiff necked sometimes where my dad is more relaxed." Samantha responded.

"Oh okay." Carol said turning back to her textbook.

"What are you studyin?" Samantha asked. Carol didn't look up from the book.

"Advanced taxation. We have a test next week. I'm trying to get in as much studying as possible." Carol replied.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to disturb you." Samantha said putting her stuff down on the bed and organizing her textbooks on her desk on the other side of the room.

"You're fine Sam." Carol said. "What are you working on there?" Carol looked towards Samantha's desk. Samantha holds up her textbook.

"Pysch." Samantha said with no enthusiasm.

"I hated that class." Carol stated turning back to her book. "Good luck in that class Samantha."

"Thanks." Samantha replied with a smile. "I can't wait to get on the train tonight to go home."

"Where do you live? I know we've talked before, but I don't remember." Carol said.

"I used to live in Brooklyn, New York; but now I live in Connecticut." Samantha stated.

"Okay. Well, I would walk you to the bus but I have to read this." Carol replied.

"You're fine Carol. I guess I will see you next week." Samantha said. She grabbed her backpack and headed out the door.

"Bye Samantha." Carol replied waving without looking up from her book.

"Bye Carol." Samantha responded. She walked out the door, and closed it behind her. She walked down the hallway and out of the building. She walked across campus and down the street and over to Broadway. She hopped on the bus and got out at Grand Central Station.

[

Tony was excited when Samantha walked through the front door that Friday afternoon.

"Hey Sam! How was school?" Tony asked as he put a snack in front of her. Just then Angela Bower and Mona Robinson walked into the kitchen.

"Hello Tony." Angela said in her usual monotone. She put her hands on the top of the chair across from Sam. "Hi Samantha."

"Hi Angela. Hi Mona." Sam wiped her mouth off from her cookie and stood up. "Bye Angela, bye Mona, bye dad."

"Not so fast. How was school? You haven't been home in several weeks." Tony said.

"It was school." Sam replied gulping down her milk.

"Did you make any friends?" Angela questioned.

"Kind of, yeah. My roommate and I are getting close." Samantha said.

"That delightful young lady I met when I came up to see you?" Angela asked.

"Yeah." Samantha responded nodding.

"What's her name?" Tony asked.

"Her name is Carol Seaver." Sam replied.

"Seaver? I think I know her mother. She's a reporter, Maggie, I think her name is. I've run into her several times in New York." Angela said. Samantha shrugged.

"I didn't ask about her folks." Sam stated and walked out.

[

Maggie Seaver was cooking on the stove with Carol watching her. After five minutes Maggie sighed and looked at her daughter.

"Carol, why are you standing there?" Maggie asked.

"Can I have a friend over next Friday?" Carol asked.

"Sure Carol. Which friend is it?" Maggie asked.

"My roommate. You don't know her." Carol replied.

"Ah." Maggie responded.

"Yep." Carol replied walking over to the table.

"Please go tell Mike, Ben and your dad that dinner is ready." Maggie said.

"Sure." Carol walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to Ben's bedroom. "Dinner's ready." Ben jumped up.

"What are we having?" Be asked.

"Food." Carol replied.

"Okay." Ben rolled his eyes and walked out of his bedroom. Carol walked from Ben's bedroom to Mike's room.'

"Mike, it's time to eat." Carol said.

"I'm not hungry." Mike replied.

'Come on Mike. You have to eat." Carol responded crossing her arms.

"I'll be down in a minute Carol." Mike exasperated. Carol walked downstairs. Maggie, Jason, Ben and Chrissy were already in the kitchen.

"Where's Mike?" Jason asked.

"He said he would be down in a minute." Carol stated.

"Jason." Maggie turned around and looked at her husband with a worried look on her face.

"It's nothing Maggie. You know Mike; sometimes he makes too big a deal of some things." Jason said as he stood up and walked away from the table.

"Well I'm going to eat!" Eight year old Chrissy exclaimed grabbing the spoon inside the potatoes.

[

The phone rang three times before Angela swooped down to pick it up.

"Hello, Bower residence." Angela said. "Yes she is. Just a minute." Angela looked at Jonathan who was sitting on the couch. "Jonathan will you please go tell Samantha that somebody is on the phone for her?" Jonathan hopped up off the couch cushion and walked over to the staircase.

"SAM! SOMEBODY'S ON THE PHONE FOR YOU!" Jonathan hollered and walked back over to the couch.

"Thank you Jonathan. I couldn't have done that myself. Not in a million years." Angela said. Samantha came running down the stairs.

"Who's on the phone?" Samantha asked.

"She didn't say." Angela said handing Samantha the phone and walking into the kitchen.

"Hello?" Samantha said.

"Samantha?" Carol's voice said on the other end.

"Carol? How'd you get my phone number?" Samantha asked.

"You gave it to me at orientation. When you first came to the room and we met." Carol replied.

"Oh, I guess I just forgot that." Samantha said. Tony walked out of the kitchen and walked over to Samantha. She put her hand over the receiver and Tony whispered to her.

"Dinner is done, whenever you are going to come in and eat." He said. Samantha nodded, but Tony didn't know if it was at him or something on the phone.

"Oh that would be a great idea! Just let me ask." Samantha said. She turned to face Tony. "Dad, can I go eat dinner with Carol's family next weekend?"

"Sure. I'm glad you are making friends Sam. Just don't do anything to be disrespectful." Tony said.

"I won't dad. Thank you." Samantha replied and hugged him. She talked into the phone. "I can come on Friday Carol. I guess I will see you Monday. Thank you for calling and inviting me. I have to go because we're about to eat dinner. Alright, talk to you later. Bye." Samantha hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen with Tony.


End file.
